


I think I'll loose my mind

by FrostedWebs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedWebs/pseuds/FrostedWebs
Summary: Persephone is forced to watch a kids show on repeat while Hades works.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	I think I'll loose my mind

Persephone widened her eye's rubbing her temples and laughed in annoyance, Melinoe laughed and clapped her tiny hands while she laid on the ground and was propped up with a pillow. 

Staring up at the time Persephone groaned and smacked her head. "Three more fucking hours of this!?" Raising her hands in the air she groaned in defeat as the song continued on the big screen tv.

Once it finished Melinoe whined and wiggled her arms up and kicked her legs, "Please sweetheart, mommy can only take so much of this!" Melinoe screamed and cried as it finished and stared up at the ceiling tears running down her face.

Groaning and pressing restart Persephone sighed and slid down off the couch. 

Melinoe laughed and watched more while she stared intensely at the green frog on the screen.

* * *

Hades entered the house staring around and shutting the door behind him, "Sweetness?" He called out as he walked into the living room to find Melinoe propped up on the floor staring at the screen.

Biting his lip trying not to laugh Persephone looked like a wreck. 

"Sweetness?" Hades tried to stifle his laugh and covering his mouth. 

"What?!, What Hades?!" Persephone groaned and stared up at him.

"How'd your day go?" 

Glaring at him she raised a brow. "Y IS THE YELLOWBIRD THAT SINGS SO SWEET! WHICH BRINGS ME BACK TO Z AND NOW MY ALPHABET IS COMPLETE IN THE SWAMP! WHHOHOO!" Getting up Persephone went to go take a shower for once, "RIBBIT RIBBIT!" Hopping along Persephone stomped upstairs leaving Hades to laugh his ass off while picking his daughter up off the floor to give her some dinner. 

"I'm GONNA KILL MYSELF AND I PHYSICALL CAN'T HADES!" Persephone screamed from the steps. 

Staring down at his daughter, Melinoe gurgled and laughed clapping her hands as she stared up at her father. 

"You're gonna be the end of your mother." Hades laughed then waited for Persephone to be completely out of range. "Little baby high five!" He whispered and held his hand up for his daughter. Slapping it softly Melinoe cooed and giggled more. "Yeah! see how she likes it when I had to deal with it for three months!" 

* * *

Sesame street - ABC's of the Swamp. ~ I had to endure this for as long as my nephews were here. :) I wanted to kill myself.


End file.
